


I think I've fallen for you again

by Muzarry



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Hand Jobs, I'm so sorry for this mess, Kissing, not sure what else to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzarry/pseuds/Muzarry
Summary: Dirty stuff with Walani and WX, but WX is now a human named Woodrow.It's my first smut so it might be quite messy.





	I think I've fallen for you again

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid any confusion, WX turns out to be a human in an automaton body, and his name is Woodrow.

"I just think it's neat."

"Do...you think so?"

"Yep!"

Walani chirped, sitting next to...Woodrow, answering him. 

The inventor sighed in a little bit in relief, and placed his head on his palm.

"Are you really sure you are comfortable with my...fleshling self?" He turned at her once again, "because I think you liked my automaton self a liiiitle bit better."

"I like both if your personas, and, by the way, those scars are pretty hot, y'know"

Walani giggled, reaching her hand to caress his cheek. Woodrow swatted her hand off gently, letting out a weak chuckle.

"Oh, shush. You know there's bad stuff tied to them." He claimed, scratching his chin in an incoming wave of frustration.

Walani noticed the change in his expression and mood, which she was still not used to. His face used to be cold, metallic, expressionless. But the face she is seeing right now, in front of her, is full of colours, emotions, and little nervous twitches here and there.

Ever since it turned out that the automaton loathing all things breathing and living is just a paranoid inventor under the metallic shell, he was careful about his emotions oh so much. God forbid if someone saw him crack a smile, frown when things didn't go his way, or stare lovingly when his girlfriend was extraordinarily adorable.

"Okay okay, sorry," she smiled, "I won't say the word 'hot' then, is attractive a little more acceptable?"

"Oh I didn't mean that! It's just a word after all, Walani." Woodrow quickly answered, hoping no misunderstandings will occur.

The surfer laughed, and leaned against the inventor's side. She remained this way only a couple of seconds, when she straightened her back again, and looked up to check if he was still paying attention.

"Hm?" Woodrow hummed, noticing Walani looking at him that way.

"There's one more thing that's neat about this, you being a human, I mean."

The inventor waved his hand, cracking a little offended smile.   
"What could be possibly better about this frail body..."

He could not finish what he was going to say, suddenly, the surfer's lips were connected with his own, silencing him.  
After what could be a couple of seconds, she backed away, smiling.

"I can finally do that, y'know?"

Woodrow stared at her for a moment, but then smiled as well, his expression softening.

"Oh, Walani..."

He took her face into his hands, bringing her closer for another kiss. She did not mind it a single bit, she only smiled a little and adjusted herself a little higher since the inventor has been higher than her.

Leaning against her body while kissing her lovingly, it finally came into his mind what is better about this so called "human" persona, at least that's how Walani called it.  
This kind of touch. He's been oh, so touch starved and he's never realised it until now, never before.

Walani slowly travelled up with one of her hands to his quite long, dark brown wavy hair. She's never imagined him with anything like this on his head, and yet...It's so soft, yet rough, and smells like copper. She's gotten used to that smell so much that it only indicated safety whenever she smelled something like that.   
She messed it up ever so slightly, pulling his face just a little closer.

On the other hand, Woodrow himself could not get enough of her softness. All the curves, from her hips to her thighs, felt incredibly nice against his rough palms. He could finally feel things on the touch exactly the way they are, and he loved it.

Soon, the two of them found themselves laying on the tent's floor, gifting each other with more passionate kisses. The surfer beneath broke the kiss, taking a somewhat nervous breath.

"Is everything okay?" 

Woodrow popped himself on his elbows above her, not expecting anything like this.

Walani sighed, looking up into his eyes, and soon her smile that she wore so far bursted into small giggles.

"Walani."

"Yeah, yeah, hold on..."

She wiped a tear, for whatever reason she couldn't stop grinning. Finally, she looked up at him again, this time with more shy smile on her lips.

"Say..."

The inventor waited patiently for her to finally squeeze it out.

"You...think, we could...y'know..."

She bit her lower lip in frustration, breaking the eye contact. A dark blush began to spread across her cheeks, was she suggesting what he thought she was suggesting?

"I..." Woodrow chuckled, and cracked a grin, "...I'm not sure if, well, I'm still capable of this, I mean, I haven't-no, I don't-"

"Hey hey, take it easy!" Walani smiled a little less anxiously again, cupping his cheeks. "We're...alone in this camp right now, right? Everyone's off working, meaning...we do have the privacy, at least a little bit of it right now..."

The inventor smiled again as well, looking down at her again.

"Look, I don't-I don't really have any problems with this, I mean, if you don't, then-"

"Oh babe, don't even try acting like you weren't thinking about this stuff."

"What?"

Walani's smug grin said it all, no more questions were needed. Woodrow just sighed in frustration, what a rollercoaster of emotions.

"Let's...do this, you, and me...hm?" 

She looked at him, quite determined, but at the same time, visibly a little nervous.

Seeing her determined face like that, Woodrow cracked a grin and gave her a slight nod, pressing his forehead against hers, taking one of her hands.

"Don't expect me to spare you~"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey...that hair, you might wanna tie it up."

Woodrow looked up from unbuttoning the red shirt Walani was wearing, giving her a moderately confused look.

"Lemme take care!" 

It seemed that an idea came up to her mind, when she took her hairbands out, made herself a quick ponytail and then offered the other band to the inventor. Oh. So she was not joking.

He took the band, confused, but listened to her and tied his hair up into a messy ponytail, similar to hers. At that sight, the surfer bit her lower lip, smiling.

"Oh yep, waay hotter now~"

She teased him, but deep inside, she was nicely surprised how well he looked with his hair up. She slowly pressed herself against his now bare chest (which also contained scars similar to these on his face), and placed her hands on his shoulders. As a response, the inventor slowly let the red cloth fall from her shoulders, which only revealed a sight he's seen so many times, and yet, it never failed to satisfy him.

As if no words were needed, Walani reached to her back, only to let the black bra she was wearing fall down as well. Woodrow's face turned light red, at which the surfer giggled, oh how adorable his expressions could be.  
Already knowing what satisfies her, he lowered his head to the crook of her neck, peppering it with soft kisses, at which she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist, popping herself up on his lap.  
Enjoying the pleasure from the kisses, she swore she felt a little bit of movement in the inventor's pants, at which she only smiled a bit. 

Finally, after a few more kisses and even some playing with the surfer's well developed breasts, Woodrow looked up to see another grin on her face.

"Something...I'm not doing right?"

Walani only shook her head, and pressed herself against him even more.

"It seems...that you might need some help with something~"

The inventor immediately blushed, it's...really happening, isn't it. He swallowed, and looked away from her for a couple of seconds.  
That only made the surfer want to play around with him even more.

Walani decided to take the action. She got off from his lap, going down on her elbows, and slowly, but surely began unzipping his pants. When that's been done, with a slight grin, she pulled them down together with his underwear down to finally get the view.  
The inventor tried to hide his red face, however, without any success.

"Heh, not bad~"   
Walani hummed for herself, seeing that her partner was as excited as her already. She couldn't help but go for it by gently wrapping her hand around his dick, starting to stroke it ever so gently for the start.

"H-hey, what are you...hah..." 

Her partner most likely wanted to add something, when her hand slid up to the tip and back down. All he could get out was a muffled sigh of pleasure, god, how good it felt.

The surfer was glad to hear that she was satisfying him just right, speeding up the sliding of her hand on his now, quite quickly fully erect dick, to satisfy him further. She only added onto the pleasure when she moved her head forward, and with her tongue circled around the tip, while still jerking her hand up and down.  
At this kind of action, the inventor covered his mouth to at least try and silence some of the groans, and ran his other hand through her hair. He was certain he wasn't gonna last for too long after such a long time, at this point he was reaching his limit.  
If only the surfer was aware, who continued pleasuring him even further, before it was too late.

"Fuck...Walani, I'll...ah..."

She only continued, as if nothing else mattered to her than making her partner feel good, not listening his warning.

After what could've been even just a couple of seconds, her partner arched his back, letting out a groan through his hand, finally reaching his limit. That caught the surfer by the surprise, when she was left with his semen on her wrist, and even a little bit of it on her cheek.

Woodrow exhaled and opened his eyes, and slowly looked down at his partner.

Oh jeez...I'm so sorry!"

Walani just waved her hand, giving him a smile.

"Don't worry 'bout that...there's one thing we haven't solved yet~"

The inventor stared at her quite dumbfounded, being confused at that very moment about what exactly is that thing.  
Suddenly, the surfer climbed onto his lap again, grinning. 

"I haven't gotten my satisfaction yet, y'know~"

"Right..."  
The inventor sighed, he wanted to doubt his capability for the day, when he noticed himself getting hard again after such a short time.

Walani smiled, and got on to her knees, slowly pulling her own trousers and panties down together. She turned her head to the side in embarrassment, she has not noticed that she's gotten quite wet herself until now.  
However, as soon as she took the last clothing pieces off, the inventor suddenly wrapped his arm around her back, and laid her down onto the tent's floor, popping himself up above her. However, Walani used the situation for her own amusement.

"Woah there, a little confident, aren't we?~"

The inventor only sighed in an amused matter, before grabbing his dick, taking a breath and looking into the surfer's eyes, as if he was waiting for an approval.  
Walani only gave him a quick nod, and placed her arms around his neck.

Finally, the inventor slowly, but surely slid inside her, carefully at first to do not her, while cautiously watching his partner. She did not seem to be in any kind of discomfort, which meant he was allowed to begin moving immediately.

Walani bit her lip and arched her back ever so slightly, pleasure spreading through her own body immediately. She whined in delight, and turned her look up a little bit to her lover.

"Hah...you don't need to hold back..."

Woodrow gifted her skin with a couple of kisses, not afraid to go down on her a little rougher already, she herself gave him a permission to do so.   
(So this is what he was missing out as an automaton. Huh.)  
The surfer responded to the change in the rhythm by wrapping her legs around his waist, digging her nails into the tent ground beneath her. A sudden moan has escaped her mouth when her lover began hitting the right spot quite soon. 

"Y-yeah...that's the right spot...god..."

Walani moaned out a couple more intelligible words afterwards, before Woodrow bucked her cheeks and silenced her with a kiss.

She did not complain, and softly bit his lower lip right after sighing out in delight, her while body felt like a burning sensation, and she could tell her lover felt the same way. Their rhythm finally gained a stable pattern, pleasing both of them to an extend.

"Hah...enjoying yourself?"

"You...ah...bet~"

She broke the kiss for a moment to gasp for air, and managed to bring herself closer to him by wrapping her arms around his shoulders, now digging her nails into his back as she felt even hotter, knowing well she wasn't going to last much longer with him like this.  
She began moving her hips slightly up and down against him, biting her lower lip once again, noticing it pleases her lover as much as her.

Woodrow, on the other hand had to watch himself, knowing he was about to cum again he needed to hold it a little longer for her to enjoy her orgasm.   
He kissed his lover's neck a couple of times, he couldn't help but place little bites between the kisses that will leave tiny marks without any doubt.

A couple more grunts from him, and delighted moans from her, until Walani pressed her face in the crook of his neck, swallowing and blushing furiously.

"Ah...Woodrow, I'm gonna..."

She suddenly arched her back, tightening the grip on his waist with her thighs, like if all of the pleasure just exploded within her.

"Ahh!~"

It took a couple of seconds for her orgasm to last. As soon as it was over, all her body tension was gone again, she was still pressed against her lover's chest, taking deep breaths, calming down.

Woodrow held her for a moment, glad he could satisfy her like this, he pressed a kiss into her messy hair, resulting in a silent giggle from her.

Finally, the surfer lied down on the tent floor, pulling the inventor down with her, giving him a hug, with her face pressed against his shoulder.

"...WX?"

Woodrow slightly flinched at the way she called him, but he looked down at her, giving her a hum to let her know he's listening

She just smiled a little, apparently in quite a good mood

"I...I think I've fallen for you again..."

Woodrow just let out an amused exhale, giving her a questioning look.

"How is that even possible?"

"Heh...I'm not sure myself..."

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was an emotional rollercoaster to write!
> 
> Hope y'all who made it to the end didn't cringe too much.


End file.
